greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
BIA: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 2015 RMS Studios film BIA: The Movie. Part 1: Opening (Shows screen which says "AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE CREATOR ROBERT MIKE SLAVE: The following movie is strongly disrecommended for Johnny Test, Justin Bieber, Grooby101, or John Leagsdurg fans due to said characters/people being the main antagonists. DISCLAIMER: This movie should not offend Johnny Test creator Scott Fellows, nor should it offend its respective channels Cartoon Network and Teletoon.") (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows Lionsgate logo, only in the Canadian prints) (Shows GreenyWorld Studios logo) (Shows RMS Studios logo) (Fades to a curtain stage) Text: WARNER BROS. PICTURES, PARAMOUNT PICTURES and GREENYWORLD PICTURES present Text: LIONSGATE and GREENYWORLD PICTURES present (only in the Canadian prints) Text: an RMS STUDIOS production (Robert walks into the stage) Robert: (clears throat) Hello, everyone. My name is Robert Michael Andrew Slave. You know, Johnny Test's show airs on Cartoon Network and Teletoon, both of them which I like. Unfortunately, my opinion is that, just like (shows a picture of Gabriel Garcia) Gabriel Garcia and most other audiences, I hate Johnny Test. You know why? Because he is a rip-off of Dexter's Laboratory. You think he's a nice guy, right? Well, wrong! He's just a mortal person. But in this movie, it's gonna be sweet. It's about (shows a picture of himself) me, (shows a picture of Gumball and Darwin) Gumball and Darwin Watterson, (shows a picture of Steven Universe) Steven Universe, (shows a picture of Wander) Wander, and (shows a picture of Mario and Luigi) Mario and Luigi going on an adventure to fight against Johnny Test. But you must know, if you were a Johnny Test fan, maybe you watch Johnny Test instead of watching the movie. Oh, and by the way, if you're a BIA fan, then you've come to the right place. Welcome to our movie that you, BIA fans, were about to see, BIA: The Movie. One more thing: For those who think BIA: The Movie is a rip-off, IT'S NOT, because it has a different plot with different characters and stuff. Thank you for your attention. Enjoy the movie. (Robert walks off as the curtain opens, revealing a blue sky.) (the word BIA sticks on the top of the words The Movie, thus forming the film's logo. The logo stays for 3 seconds and then the camera zooms through the O, revealing a town.) Text: starring ROBERT SLAVE Text: ZACH CALLISON Text: JACOB HOPKINS Text: TERREL RANSOM JR. Text: JACK McBRAYER Text: APRIL WINCHELL Text: CHARLES MARTINET Text: JAMES ARNOLD TAYLOR Text: ADAM RODRIGUEZ Text: MIKE POLLOCK Text: JOHN C. REILLY Text: VIC MIGNONA Text: with JON HEDER Text: and EVAN SABARA Text: music by DANNY ELFMAN and JACOB LENARD Text: edited by JAMES SHARP Text: executive producer PHIL SUZUKI Text: based on the WIKIA account BOBBYISAWESOME created by ROBERT SLAVE Text: produced by CAMERON "CAM" MURPHY Text: co-directed by DAMEN WALKER Text: directed by ROBERT SLAVE (Robert picks up his favorite cartoon characters Steven, Gumball and Darwin using a bus which he, of course, knows how to drive, but while driving, the bus skids away from the road and falls off a 100-foot cliff.) Robert: OH NO! What should I do? (thinks for 1 second and has an idea) Aha! I got an idea! (Robert uses his "emergency telekinesis" to return the bus to the ledge.) Robert: Much better. (The movie pauses.) Robert (narrating): That's me, Robert Michael Andrew Slave, with the big hair and the dark red shirt. I expect maybe you're wondering where me and my copyrighted cartoon character friends are going, or simply what we're trying to deal with. Part 2: Robert (Cuts to Robert Slave's bedroom in 2014, where Robert is watching Clarence on Cartoon Network.) Robert (narrating): It all started right here in my room in 2014. Robert: Hmmm... I wonder what's coming up next on Cartoon Network after this. Where's the TV guide. TV: Coming up next, an all new Johnny Test. Robert: (shocked) What?! (The Johnny Test opening theme plays on TV.) Robert: (disgusted) I think I'll turn it off. (Robert switches off the TV.) (The doorbell rings.) Robert: I'll get it! (shouts at his mom) I'll be right back in my bedroom, mom! Robert's mom: Okay, Robert. (Robert runs downstairs to the door. The mailman has an envelope.) Mailman: This is for you! Robert: Oh cool, a letter!... And it's pink with a star-shaped sticker on it. Kind of reminds me of Steven Universe. Anyway, let's open it. (Robert tears open the envelope and pulls out a paper.) More coming soon... Category:Transcripts Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia